1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to processing an image captured by a camera mounted in a vehicle, and more specifically to switching between and outputting multiple images of different angles of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use an image processing apparatus to switch images of different angles of view so as to display the images on a display device by employing a camera having a zooming facility or by digitally processing a captured image. However, when such images are switched and displayed, it can be difficult for a user to recognize at what angle of view an image displayed on the display device has been captured.
A technology is proposed for solving the above problem, for example, in JP-A-2005-33594, where, as described in paragraph [0097] thereof, an image on a wide-angle side is intermittently displayed when a narrow-angle side image should be displayed. The intermittent display of the wide and narrow angle images helps a user recognize that the image on the narrow-angle side is displayed.
However, disadvantages exist in the technology described in JP-A-2005-33594 in that, when images are switched, the ability of a user to recognize the switching of images can be somewhat impaired causing the user to be unable to catch up. For example, when a user blinks during switching or is distracted during the switching, the user may be unaware that the switching occurred. Further, it can be difficult to intuitively discern whether an image is switched to an image on a narrow-angle side or an image on a wide-angle side. Since the image on the wide-angle side is intermittently displayed when the image on the narrow-angle side should be displayed, a user cannot intuitively learn which of the images on the wide-angle and narrow-angle sides is displayed until the user comprehensively recognizes the respective size of an entity appearing in the image on the narrow-angle side and an entity appearing in the image on the wide-angle side, and the positional relationship between the entities.